Sonic exe's Nightmare
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic. exe has murdered his latest victim, but realizes he hadn't killed Guitar. So he goes off to find and kill Guitar, only to find out that he is the one being hunted. This is for hellfirestorm85. This story is not part of The Legend of Guitar storyline at all. Enjoy!


So I am taking a break from The Legend of Guitar for a while to make some other stories for you bros, so The Legend of Guitar is now on hiatus. I am watching Pewds play Slender: The Arrival and I will then watch him play Slender Woods. I am watching Pewdiepie's Slender series, counting SlendyTubbies. Oh, and speaking of Pewdiepie, I urge you to check his videos out on YouTube if you haven't because he is funny. Also, check out UberHaxorNova and Smosh. Recently, Pewds did a video of him playing Sonic. exe, and I thought, "Why don't I do a FanFiction of Sonic. exe, but... Sonic. exe is the one who is hunted." Guitar is featured in this story... oh yes, is he part of this story... this is a story that is the black sheep of the Sonic. exe stories. It is way different, and is something that my mind has conjured up and sent through my body in a surge and shot out electrically through my fingertips and onto the keyboard keys in a fraction of a zeptosecond... that is like a trillionth of a trillionth of a millionth of a millionth of a second. I don't know. But all I know is that you are reading this so sit back and enjoy this story while I ride off on my flying fire-breathing horse, Mark. Mark, the power stallion of truth, AWAY!

Sonic. exe's Nightmare

Sonic. exe was stalking his latest victim through the woods. 'He won't escape. He can't escape.' Sonic. exe thought in his mind as he chased the person. He caught up to the male prey and slashed his chest open. The teenager fell to the ground as Sonic. exe smiled at him creepily before watching the man die. But he didn't feel satisfied. He had been feeling that he had missed someone. Someone he had missed completely. He had killed Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Eggman, and the rest of the friends he knew and brought them to his hellish domain to be tortured by him forever. Then, he figured out who he had missed. A particular person who has been a pain in his side for years now. A person who has bested him at everything and didn't feel accomplished by that. A person with a pentagram on the back of his head. And a cyan color... "Guitar." Sonic. exe said. Guitar had disappeared after Sonic had begun his killings, and the only person who knew where he was is Hitoshi. Hitoshi, who was not affected by Sonic's change, told Sonic. exe about the whereabouts of Guitar. Sonic. exe didn't want to kill Hitoshi, since there was no point in killing a demon, and he didn't want to be tortured by a demon of great power. But Hitoshi said that Guitar has been acting very strange. He never spoke at all, he ignored Hitoshi's death threats to him, and most strangely, he had been writing notes and posting them on random places in the area Sonic. exe had killed the teen. Sonic. exe had been confused at why he hadn't seen the notes. He thought it was probably because he was entirely focused on killing the boy. Hitoshi then vanished without a word, but Sonic. exe didn't care. He had been informed that Guitar must be in the area he was in. Sonic. exe started searching the woods for Guitar. Suddenly, he came across a notebook writing. His creepy bloody smile changed to a blank expression as he read the note.

Sonic is now a killer, so he is off my back now.  
But I feel different. I feel strange. My mind is confusing me.  
He killed Cream. He killed Blaze. He killed Tails.  
I feel my sanity draining very slowly. I'm not scared of what Sonic will do.  
I'm scared of what I will do.

Sonic. exe had finished reading the letter. He actually felt uneasy for reasons he didn't know nor understand. But then, booming noises could be heard from afar. Sonic. exe grinned. He tried to go in the direction the sound was coming from, but to his confusion, he was unsure of where the sound was coming from. It was like the sound was coming from all direction. Even worse, he was unable to tell how close the sound was. The darkness was a little eerie to him, even though he normally loved the dark. He started walking north, because he didn't dare want to run. He felt like someone was watching his every move. Sonic. exe thought he would be the one scaring Guitar, but he was a little bit creeped out himself. Then, he found another note.

Hitoshi is a bit concerned about me. Which is strange because he hates me.  
And I hate him. Half-brothers of hate. That what me and him are.  
He probably told Sonic where I am, but that's fine.  
Because then Sonic and I can play. Play a game of hide and seek.  
Hahaha. You're it. Hahaha.

Sonic. exe was now creeped out even more. He then calmly turned around and saw Guitar at a distance. He grinned and showed his creepy face but then his face turned into a frightened look. Guitar was horrifying. His eyeballs were gone, showing only red irises that could pierce through your soul. His teeth were stained yellow and red, and he was showing a scary smile that showed his sharp fangs. One of his quills were bent to the right, and had blood on it. His neck was cocked to the side creepily. Patches of blood were stained on his body fur. Even his eyes were bleeding. The shoes Sonic gave him after they first met were torn and had holes in them. For the first time, Sonic. exe was scared. Guitar stared silently at Sonic. exe. Sonic. exe then heard Guitar say, "Let's play, Sonic.", in a chilling voice. Sonic. exe then ran away from Guitar, not looking back at all. He thinks he has outrun the damn hedgehog. He looks to the left, and Guitar was standing there, the same as Sonic. exe had just saw him. Sonic. exe almost jumped out of his skin. Guitar seemed to float on the ground towards Sonic. exe. Sonic. exe quickly ran away from the thing that used to be Guitar. Then, he found another note on a stone by a tree. Sonic. exe shakingly picked up the note and read it.

I can't think straight. My sanity is slipping. I have isolated myself too long.  
I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Sonic has to stay away from me.  
It's for the safety of his murderous life. He can't survive if I snap. How could he?  
I'm too powerful for him. But I'm going crazy. No. I can't. I must keep my mind.  
I'm...I'm...going...going...gone...

'He must have gone insane by the time he finished writing this.' thought. He then slowly looked behind him. Guitar wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued on. Right now, all Sonic. exe wanted was to escape. Guitar has turned into a crazy stalking hedgehog. Even though he hasn't attacked him yet, Sonic. exe was frightened of if he will. He went deeper into the forest, with the fog getting even thicker. Then, he saw a cave in the distance. He didn't want to go through it, but he felt that it may lead to somewhere, he could get out of this forest, and go to killing people. The thought of that made him happy. He got to the entrance of the cave when he heard a crazy laugh come from far away in the forest. 'I better get going.' Sonic. exe thought as he rushed into the cave.

The cave was dark and murky as Sonic. exe walked through it, scared by the sight of Guitar still etched into his mind. 'How did he lose his marbles? Was it because of my change? Was it because I killed our friends? Now, I regret killing our friends. Because now, I'm the one being hunted down.' Sonic. exe thought as he looked at his blood stained claws. He looked ahead and found another note. He went over and read the note, afraid of what it would say.

To whom it may concern.  
This is the only time I can write while still sane. I have lost my mind completely.  
I hear voices telling me to kill. They are overtaking my emotions.  
I have loved you all, but you must stay away from me if you savor your life.  
To Sonic, you have killed our friends, but I urge you. Stay away from me.  
You can't kill me if you decide to hunt me down. You aren't powerful enough.  
Please...do what you do best...run...run...RUN, LITTLE HEDGEHOG!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sonic. exe then heard stomping coming from the entrance of the cave. He started running through the cave as fast as he could, with a terrified look on his face. Guitar had gone insane. He had been turning corners in the cave as fast as lightning. His powerful vision let him see through the pitch black darkness. He came across a tight fit. Sonic. exe then squeezed through the opening and landed in a small puddle of water. He walked down a narrow stone corridor. Then, he had to squeeze through another tight fit. He then came to a dead end. The end was a small room about the size of a private bathroom. There was nothing in the little room. But, there was one more note. Sonic. exe reached out a bloody hand and took it off the wall. The note only said two frightening words.

Behind you.

Sonic. exe's eyeholes widened. He slowly turned his head around. Guitar was standing right in front of him. Guitar grabbed Sonic. exe's arms, his claws digging into them. screamed in fright. He fell backwards as Guitar jumped on top of him. Guitar slashed Sonic. exe's chest as Guitar laughed maniacally. Sonic. exe started to slip away. The last thing he saw was Guitar's face staring at him. "Sweet dreams in hell, Sonic." Guitar said creepily before Sonic. exe faded away from his life.

The tortured souls of the people who once were Sonic's friends were standing around, frowning and having tear and blood stains mixed on their faces. They saw a black mist forming in a spot and were scared as they would be tortured by Sonic once again. But when Sonic appeared, they were all confused. Sonic wasn't smiling creepily or slashing at them. He was frowning and bleeding from the chest area. He began to walk towards Amy, staring at the ground. Amy flinched for a second, but was shocked when Sonic. exe hugged her tightly. Amy was confused. "Never go back...again..." Sonic. exe said with a sad tone and the same frowning, depressed face. "Why." Amy said, emotionlessly, looking at . "...Guitar became me..."

And that's 's Nightmare. These stories I will post have nothing to do with The Legend of Guitar, unless I say so. This story has nothing to do with The Legend of Guitar. There, I said it. It's a story with no connections to my main story series that I will make. Also, I really wish the readers would make a drawing of Guitar for TLOA. Not crazy Guitar. Just regular, normal Guitar. I hope you guys would make a drawing or picture for me, because I'm tired of having InuYasha as the thumbnail for The Legend of Guitar. Sonic. exe's Nightmare was made for Hellfirestorm85. Thanks for the reviews for TLOA, man! Add me on Steam. My Steam name is squirtlewombat. With that said, adios! 


End file.
